Eva and Cece's Chop Suey
|image= |caption= |format= Animated |creator= Manta-bee |written= |directors= |episodes= 24 (25 counting the pulled one) |runtime= |rating= TV-PG |network= WebNetwork |starring= |first= February 26, 2011 |last= December 21, 2013}} is about an anthropomorphic guinea pig and and her best cat friend and their adventures. It was written and created by Manta-bee. Characters *'Evangeline "Eva" Guinea Pig -' In the first few episodes, she was portrayed as a nice girl who was pulled into things easily. As of the recent season, she has been shown to behave in a neurotic, unreasonable way, with bouts of vengefulness and pride. Her relationship with Ellie has been strained after "Cheer Up, Ellie", but seems to have become more stable. *'Cecelia "Cece" Cat - '''Usually the more reasonable of the two, as she usually does her best to keep Eva out of trouble, though unsuccesfully. Especially if Knuckles the Echidna appeared as a guest character in an episode. Additional *'Eleanor "Ellie" Guinea Pig''' - Eva's older sister. In her first appearance, was a friendly and energetic character, who seemed to get along well with Eva. After "Cheer Up, Ellie", while retaining her friendliness and energy, seems like she keeps herself sane and grounded by exerting control over things, to the dismay of her younger sister Eva, though Eva refuses to be pushed around by her in later episodes. *'Olivia Cat' - Seems to be close to Ellie. Disappears along the later episodes, as her use is limited to crowd shots, and then never seen again at all. It is revealed after Ellie and Alex's breakup, she has run away from home. *'Ricky Cat' *'Tyson' *'Sonny' - A big orange cat. It is confirmed he will not appear in season 3. It is revealed by Poppy that he died. *'Rocco' - He is a dog and along with Benji, will have his own spinoff after the show ends. *'Benji' - A black and white cat who lives with Rocco, and will get a spin off with Rocco after the show ends. *'Tim Guinea Pig' - Eva, Ellie and Miki's younger brother. He is tall and thin for a Guinea pig. He doesn't make many appearances. *'Alex Ferret' - In "Cheer Up, Ellie", Ellie and he break up and Ellie tries to recover from it. After this episode, he is no longer used in the show. *'Miki Crock' - Eva, Tim and Ellie's older half-sister, who marries Vincente Panda. *'Ferris' - An orange kitten who appears in season 3. *'Fred the Red Panda' *'Poppy' - A brown, elderly tabby who passed away before the series began. She appeared as a ghost in "Bye Bye Guinea Pig". Evahead.png|Eva Guinea Pig CeceCat.PNG|Cece Cat OliviaCat.PNG|Olivia Elliegp.PNG|Ellie Guinea Pig Guest Characters List of Guest Characters on Eva and Cece's Chop Suey Continuity Some episodes show that Eva and Cece have certain jobs, but for at least one episode. Others show that they live in a condominium, and others that they live in a tree house. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 A second season has been announced to air in April 2012. Season 3 "Banned" Files There were some episodes that were pulled from production due to suggestive content. These never made it past the storyboard/animatic stage, but can be found in an online gallery. Some of the plots were recycled for the newer series Sammi and her Amazing Talking Cats. Cast *Nancy Cartwright - Eva (first episode only) *Kathleen Stump - Eva, Ellie, Sonic, Ricky (season 1), additional *Nika Futterman - Cece Cat, Tails *John Viener - Knuckles, additional *Seth Green - Ricky, additional *Pamela Segal Adlon - Ferris Category:Cartoons Category:Slight Draft Productions